datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia/World 1
The Original Known for being the first world of Datearth, Gaia - known as World 1 - started out as an experiment suggested by players of Datblock. After a beta test run, Datearth was unveiled to the server on this first world. The official trailer of Datearth was filmed on World 1 during its heyday, along with spawning and developing some of the most iconic staff members known to both veterans and newcomers alike. Several organizations were created and initiatives carried out that would set the precedent for community, cooperation, and dedication seen on the Datearth worlds today - from the low-traffic Novus to the highly-active Gladius. History Beginnings Gaia, or previously known as World 1, was released on March 23rd, 2019, after about a month of beta testing. The first town created was Berlin, created by kaaale with the help of numerous other players who then transferred power to Holy_Divinity. (Please add more info, that's all I can recall -kaaale) Ambition for Peace KRNov pls add (United Europa formation) The Player Boom Description of Geopolitica falling, leading to the flood of new players Falling Apart xPR3STON, Persisted, etc The Great Diaspora Main Article: The Great Diaspora With ever-increasing toxicity, international incidents, and the generally more-violent nature that World 1 had taken on, the people of the original Datearth world were quite ready for an excuse to leave. With World 2 having a reputation as the "warmonger's paradise" at the time, most chose the lesser of the two evils and stayed in World 1; however, this would not last for long. On May 4th, 2019, the players got their chance, sending a flood of players - new and old - to the brand new World 3. At least half of the World 1 player-base participated in the scramble for territory and residents, and with the collapse of United Europa the following day, many were not too keen on returning. As such, World 1 was left with some of the leaders of the old nations and an ever-dwindling base of dedicated players. Splinter Organizations The world made an honest attempt to revive the peace and stability that had, for the most part, been lost. Two major organizations formed before and during the Great Diaspora: The Council of World Leaders and the Empire of Fire. The Council of World Leaders was established in the wake of the collapse of United Europa and was meant to become its successor. However, without the support of the old nations' citizenry, which had all but evaporated in terms of activity besides the leaders themselves, the organization began to be seen as an ineffective force - best described as the League of Nations of the interwar period in real life. The other organization, the Empire of Fire, was formed a week before the Great Diaspora had begun to commence. Known by some as the "economics board," the organization sought to discuss and create standards for trade and commerce across World 1. Again, it mostly failed due to a lack of support from a low player-base The Remnants Pls add the California Republic and ghost towns in Europe and Asia Organizations United Europa Main article: United Europa United Europa was founded on April 6, 2019, following the establishment of Geneva. Following two weeks of stability and peace, the organization began to fall apart at the seams - first starting to become an organization that kept all peace then discussing more and more issues that pertained only to individual nations rather than the world as a whole. After a vote was held on May 5, 2019, United Europa was disbanded in a vote after significant infighting between the world's two most powerful nations. American Union On June 2, 2019, the Nations of America (Now Massachusetts), the Plains Republic, and the California Republic all decided to form a giant union called the American Union. This union was designed to benefit all the nations in the continental United States. bencrab1 of Massachusetts, Mage_S0ul of California and Mighty_Destroyer of the Plains Republic all became Triarchs (co-rulers) of this new union. A union-wide government was created and centered in Boston in order to administer the union more effectively. On the 14th of June, 2019, Texas voted to secede from Massachusetts and form their own nation, and joined the American Union on the same day. Also on June 14th, the Nation of Laurencia (Formally known as New England, but changed names to avoid confusion with Massachusetts) also joined the American Union. A Congressional Building was constructed in Boston to house the representatives from all the union members. Some time after, around late June, the Nation of the Golden Circle also joined the American Union. At the Union's height, there were 6 member states, spanning from the Pacific Coast to Maine and to Cuba. By late June, infighting between Laurencia, California and the Golden Circle caused the Union to crack. Unable to properly prevent infighting, the Union gradually dispersed throughout July and August. On August 21st, 2019, bencrab1 officially announced that the union was dissolved, as most of the nations in the Union became inactive and some even deleted. N.A.T.O Main Article: NATO Former NATO members pls add Empire of Fire Main Article: Empire of Fire Adam pls add Council of World Leaders Main Article: Council of World Leaders JetYi pls add Existing Nations * Anzac Empire * Australia * Brazil * Britannia * Canada * Canterbury Bight * Daguo-China * German Empire * Golden Circle * Greater Albania * Greater India * Greece * Hispania * Italia * Indonesia * Japan * Korea * Laurencia * Massachusetts (formerly America) * New Irish Republic * Norway * Poland * Plains Republic * Spanish Empire * Texas * The Wild Republic * Western Mexico Former Nations * Achaemenid * Babylonia * Bactria * Belgium * France * Imperial Japan * Inka Empire * Ireland (Old) * Greater Kurdistan * Great Britain * Milano * Ottoman Empire * Philippines * Portugal * Republic of China * Russian Empire * Sicilia * Spain (Old) * Switzerland * South Africa * Uruguay * Russia Cities (Feel free to add any history about any city) * Boston * Radville Category:Gaia Category:Worlds Category:Information